The Only Exception
by Narusaku1357
Summary: I promised myself that love never existed...but i guess when it comes to my lazy partner...there could be an exception... SongFic bout SoulxMaka..."The Only Exception"-Paramore


_A Songfic for Soul and Maka…as you can see…lol_

_This song is called "The Only Exception" from Paramore: one of my favorite bands!_

_Anyway, when I first heard this song, I kinda didn't like it, but once I began listening to it a little more and listened to the lyrics I thought it described Maka's life almost perfectly…If you haven't heard the song, listen to it. It's really pretty :D You should also try listening to it while you read. I did that and I was all like DAWWW…lol_

_Enjoy and REVIEW!_

* * *

When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

* * *

_-"Papa?" Maka called once she heard the front door open. She poked her head out of her bedroom door and watched her Papa being comforted by a group of women: women who she didn't recognize. The young girl stepped out of her room and walked over to the couch as the women whispered kind words to him as he sobbed. "Papa?" Maka asked again as she took a place in front of the group of people. The red haired man sniffed a few times before looking up and smiling as sweetly as possible._

"_Oh…girls look, it's my daughter Ma—"_

"_Who are these women?" Maka interrupted him; causing his eyes to widen. "…And why aren't they Mama?"-_

* * *

And my Mama swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

* * *

_-Maka watched as her parents argued in court; her fingers messing with each other as if she was nervous. They screamed and yelled at each other and every once in awhile, Kami would yell out names of different women she caught him flirting with. Her Papa argued back to try and explain, but Kami knew that whatever he said was a lie. Maka's eyes narrowed sadly as the conversation led to a slap in Spirit's face. That day the papers were signed and her parents were officially divorced…and Maka swore to herself that she'd never let any man get that close to her…she couldn't trust them. Men were all just dirty liars and cheaters…like her Papa.-_

* * *

But Darling, you are the only exception

* * *

_-The piano's music lifted into the air and played off a dark melody that told Maka one thing: This boy…may have been insane. The music drifted into her ears and told her a twisted tale of his past. How dark he really was…and she began to wonder if stumbling into this music room was really a good idea. She watched his fingers dance across the ivory keys and finally come to a stop with a single note that lingered in the air alone. Insane or not...Maka liked this kid. _

"_I didn't really get it…" She began as he turned in the seat to face her. "But I think it was really pretty!" She gave him a big smile and he returned it with a grin. So she decided, opening her eyes, to hold out her hand to him. "Maka Albarn, I'm a meister." She then told him; causing him to grin again and take it with his own._

"_Soul Eater Evans…I'm a scythe."_

"_Want to be partners?"_

"_Sure, sounds cool…"-_

* * *

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face.

* * *

_-"That's your Dad?" Soul asked as they watched the red haired man walk down the street with a group of women. He glanced over to his meister with curious crimson eyes and saw her nod sadly. "He's the Death Scythe, right?" He then asked her; getting another nod in return. Soul looked at Spirit again and lifted a brow. "What's he doing with so many women…?" Maka let her bangs shadow her eyes._

"_He stopped loving my Mama." She mumbled; causing him to look at her again. A few seconds went by and he watched a single tear drop fall off her nose and hit the ground near her feet. "Or maybe…he just 'never' loved her…" She uttered out in a light sob. Soul made a look of disgust, and as he looked up at the Death Scythe on the other side of the street, he hesitantly set a hand on her back._

"_Jackass…"-_

* * *

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

* * *

_-"What a beautiful day…" Maka breathed as she and Soul walked through the park; his hands in his pockets of course. She heard him let out a sigh and gave him a small glare. He was only there because she had dragged him out of the apartment. "Hey, at least this is better than sitting around all day and letting your brain turn to mush by watching T.V…" She then said to him; getting a lazy stare as a response. "Seriously, the T.V is just rotting your head from the inside out—"_

"_I think your "Maka-Chops" do more damage than the T.V…"_

"_What?" Maka yelled as she went to deal out the very thing, but he swiftly dodged it and ran on ahead with a grin on his face. "Soul, get back here so I can damage your brain!" She then called as he walked up the steps up to the park's main fountain. He stopped at the top and turned to face her; his hands in his pockets again. "Soul…" He shrugged and turned to walk away from her; only making her even angrier. But soon, realizing how stupid he could get, she sighed and looked away to the side; only to spot a couple sitting on a bench. It almost amused her to watch them…because she knew that someday, that man would probably leave that woman alone for another. A dark laugh drifted past her lips and she began walking in the direction Soul went. Why were men so unfair?-_

* * *

But you are the only exception

* * *

_-The plate crashed against the floor and shattered to pieces at her feet. But she only stared at her finger as a bubble of blood formed and broke to run across the skin. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at the broken plate that had already pricked her finger with a broken piece. The shock had caused her to drop it again and now it was even worse. Her finger still extended out and away from the rest of them, she began to kneel down to pick up the pieces, but something snatched her wrist and pulled her back up._

"_S-Soul?"_

"_You cut your finger, you idiot." Soul breathed with a sigh as he held her wrist close. He then pulled her over to the sink and opened a cupboard over it, grabbed a small box of Band-Aids and set them down on the counter. Then, to her surprise he set his lips on her finger to suck some of the blood away from the wound; causing her to blush madly. Then, when his lips came away, he put her finger under the faucet water to clean it. "Make sure to be more careful when you do the dishes. I'll pick up the plate." He then said to her; setting a Band-Aid over the small finger wound. _

"_O-Ok…thank you…"_

"_Yeah, Yeah…"_

_Maka watched him as he walked over to the broken pieces on the ground and began picking them up. Her blush never faded as she then began washing their dishes again. Soul had always been there for her, but never had he done something like that. 'Maybe…not all guys are like Papa…' She thought to herself; picking up a steak knife to wash with the cloth under the faucet, But Soul's hand came into view again and took the knife._

"_Maybe I should wash it…"_

_Maka glared at him for a moment but relaxed and softened her eyes; realizing that he was only worried about her…- _

* * *

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

* * *

_-After Soul became a Death Scythe he was told that he had to get to class a little earlier than her, so he'd always leave twenty minutes before her. It was hard for him at first, but he soon got used to it; mostly because he didn't like waking up with a book lodged into his cranium every morning. Since he had gotten used to it, Maka had been sleeping in and coming out to eat breakfast alone and walking to school alone. He almost wanted to skip the first couple of days because he didn't want her to walk. He wanted to be able to give her a ride at least…_

"_You're up early…"_

_Maka looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled a tired grin. "I wanted to see you off today…" She then mumbled as Soul shut his bedroom door behind him. "Not sure why…" Soul stared at her for a moment before sighing and walking over to the kitchen to grab an apple from the bowl near the sink. Then, taking a bite, he glanced over in her direction and saw that she had her eyes on the bowl again; her finger spinning the spoon around in the milk lazily. He inwardly sighed, walked back over to her and bent over to give her an awkward but comforting hug._

"_Have a nice day Maka…see you later…"_

_Then, he was gone; shutting the front door behind him. Maka smiled and blushed before finally taking a bite of her breakfast. Love may have not existed…but when it came to Soul…there was an exception.-_

* * *

Cause you are the only exception

* * *

-_Later that night, since Soul came home after her, she had entered an empty apartment after visiting Tsubaki for a little while. Her backpack was tossed onto her bed and she sat down on the edge with a sigh. It was Friday so there was no homework…and since she had no tests in the next couple of weeks, she didn't really need to study for anything. So…there was nothing to do that night. Or at least…not until Soul came home…When was he usually home anyway, she wondered as she glanced up to her digital clock on her nightstand. "Shouldn't he be home…now…?" As if on cue, the door opened and Soul's curious crimson eyes appeared._

"_Hey…wanna go to a movie or somethin'…"_

_Maka glanced over to him and watched his lazy stare, and blinked. "Uh…what movie…did you have in mind?" She then asked him; receiving a shrug as an answer. So, with a sigh, Maka smiled and stood up to walk over to the door and open it all the way. "Ok." He grinned, breathing out a relieved "cool" before turning around to go set his things down into his room. Then, with a deep breath, the meister of the duo walked over to his bedroom door and waited for him to come back out. When he did, she grabbed his coat, pulled him down and lightly pressed her lips against his. Then when she pulled away, she blushed and looked away from him nervously as he stared at her with wide eyes. "I-I think I love you…by the way…"_

"…_O-Oh…"_

"_Let's go, Soul…"_

"_Me too." -_

* * *

And I'm on my way to believing…

* * *

_Now your done...so...uh...press that thing_

l

l

l

V


End file.
